¿Harry Jackson? o ¿Percy Potter?
by Luna Aino
Summary: ¿Harry o Percy? ¿cual es su verdadero nombre? ¿cual es su verdadera vida?... descubre lo aquí cuando una profecia, ni dos son suficiente cuando tienes que vivir una doble vida y en ambas vidas corres peligros
1. Chapter 1

¿Harry Jackson? O ¿Percy Potter?...

Introducción

Cuando Ginny abrió por fin los ojos y encontró a un cansado Harry con la espada de Griffindor en sus manos y con el diario destruido en la otra, comenzó a llorar y el pelinegro intento consolarla-

-Ginny ya paso, Tom ya no está- dijo el azabache, pero ella seguía en su mundo repitiendo una y otra vez

-mi madre, he deshonrado a mi madre, ya no soy digna de ser su hija-

-la señora Weasley nunca diría algo así

-tú no entiendes mi madre ella…., soy una vergüenza para mi madre y mis hermanos

-Ginny ya paso, debemos irnos- dijo mientras acercaba su mano a la de la pelirroja- vamos Ron nos espera- ella asintió y fue con él, cuando llegaron a la oficina de Dumbledore Molly corrió a abrazar a su hija pero esta rompió su abrazo y movió su rostro, en ese segundo Harry Podría Jurar que sus ojos se habían vuelto de chocolate a plata en un segundo y luego vuelto a su color habitual, pero lo olvido al sentir un pequeño dolor de cabeza, y al girar el rostro vio a Dumbledore que negaba decepcionado, sin entender.

El profesor le pido a los señores Weasley llevar a Ginny a comer chocolate y pidió a Harry contar la historia de la cámara de los secretos junto con Ron y el profesor, luego de que estos dos se volvieron a retirar, Albus le explico el porqué Harry podía hablar parsel y este libero al final a Dobby, los días pasaron, Ginny volvió a sonreír pero se sumergía cada vez más en sus libros, incluso pasaba a Hermione y cada vez que Ginny tenía un libro en las manos, sus ojos se volvían grises, así que un día decidió preguntarle por esta extrañeza a Ron.

-¿Por qué tu hermana puede cambiar los colores de sus ojos?

-no lo sé, pero siempre que está muy concentrada, enojada o vuelve de ese campamento que va durante el verano a los estados unidos los tiene grises, mis padres me dicen que no hay ningún problema

-¿campamento de verano?-

-si va desde que tiene 6, recuerdo que cuando pequeño yo quería ir, pero me decían que era para personas especiales, aunque este año volvió un poco antes porque entraba a la escuela, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-no por nada.

-cuando ya estaban en el tren al termino de su segundo año escolar, Harry se quedo dormido esperando llegar a Londres, cuando llevaba al menos unas dos horas de viaje sintió una suave voz de mujer y que lo movían, pensó que era Hermione pero ella nunca lo despertaba asi, es mas nunca lo despertaba

-despierta…, cariño despierta

-¿Qué?- dijo abriendo los ojos, y veía a una mujer muy bonita de cabello negro

-Percy debes ir a clase, es la última semana.

-¿Percy?-

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?- dijo sonriendo la mujer- Percy Jackson no pongas esa cara hoy es la última semana de clase, y no te han expulsado, además que iras a la exposición del museo en tu clase latín, debes aprovechar-

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza sin entender-

-ahora báñate y vístete Gabe ya se fue, y yo salgo dentro de una hora al trabajo, apúrate para que pases y te lleves unos dulces-

-claro- dijo el azabache y comenzó a hacer lo que ella dijo, hasta que salió la mujer de la habitación, en ese momento comenzó a revisar la habitación y vio fotos de él con ella abrazados y de distinta edad, en una de ella decía yo y mama- así que es mi madre- pero se sorprendió porque él sabía que su madre era pelirroja y esta mujer era pelinegra, siguió revisando y encontró una patineta, una peloto de balón cesto entre otras cosas, la habitación era pequeña pero bonita se notaba que había cariño

-¡PERCY APURATE!- escucho así que decidió bajar, mientras bajaba las escaleras comenzó a tener recuerdos de su vida con esta mujer, ella se Llamaba Sally, y era su madre, estaba casada con Gabe el apestoso, su padrastro , y el estudiaba en la escuela Yancy para niños problemáticos, ¿entonces todo había sido un sueño?, Hogwarts, los profesores, Ron, Hermione, la piedra filosofal, la cámara de los secretos, Ginny, los señores Weasley ¿todo?. Woau, parecía que su TDHA estaba avanzando muy rápido o tenía una imaginación demasiada grande, porque eso de ser un mago….

-¡Perseus no volveré a repetirlo!

-voy mama-

Llego corriendo a la cocina, comió como todos los días su desayuno, es decir, un plato de cereales leche y fruta, y salió con su madre a la tienda, después de llevarse una buena dote de dulces azules se dispuso a ir a sufrir con el paseo al museo y la cultura greco-romana su madre lo veía desde la puerta de la tienda, mientras un hombre de cabello negro, ojos castaños y anteojos aparecía detrás de ella

-más le vale mi señor que esto esté bien -

-debemos confiar en la niebla por ahora Sally-

-pero ¿Por qué lo has traído?, ¿no estaba mejor con Dumbledore?

-lo sé… pero

-¿pero qué?

-por ahora necesito mi hijo aquí

-por Lily o sino no lo haría-

-lo sé-

-si algo le pasa al hijo de mi mejor amiga me olvidare de su verdadera identidad mi señor y me dedicare a destruirte James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

_-si algo le pasa al hijo de mi mejor amiga me olvidare de su verdadera identidad mi señor y me dedicare a destruirte James Potter._

 _-nunca se te olvidara-_

 _-nunca-_

-ya en el autobús al museo Percy se encontraba conversando con Grover su mejor amigo, mientras aguantaban las burlas de Nancy Bobofit, y el no podía hacer nada, porque o si no lo expulsaban y no quería que lo volvieran a expulsar, odiaba entristecer a su madre, bastante tenía ya con aguantar a Gabe, pero Nancy, ella era otra cosa, era pelirroja y pecosa, pero a diferencia de Ginny la pelirroja de su sueño esta era fea, y cleptómana, entre otras cosas.

-y ese fue mi sueño, un poco raro ¿no?

-sí bastante… - respondió Grover mientras tragaba saliva –

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir al museo?

-porque es clase Percy

-al menos vamos con el profesor Brunner, porque la señorita Dodds me odia-

-ella es un mounstro- respondió Grover, mientras movía sus muletas-

-te creo, por eso le cae tan bien Nancy-

Al llegar al museo siguieron al profesor Brunner por todas las salas dedicadas a los griegos mientras la profesora Dodds lo veía mal, durante el recorrido Nancy hiso bastante burlas sobre la exposición por lo que Percy se enojo y la hizo callar, regaño que le obligo a responder las preguntas del profesor, sobre los griegos, aunque dos de tres, no fue tan malo, aunque se preguntaba porque el profesor Brunner le exigía tanto en este ramo.

Después de eso fue la hora de almuerzo, mientras mucho hacían locuras, otros (Nancy) robaban a las personas que pasaban por ahí, Percy y Grover decidieron escaparse un poco del grupo y terminaron sentados cerca de la pileta, todo iba tranquilo hasta que la pelirroja se acerco a molestar a Grover botando la mitad de su almuerzo sobre él, ambos se levantaron de inmediato y cuando Percy se iba a lanzar contra la pelirroja enojado sus labios fueron mas rápidos y de ellos salió

-¡expeliarmus!- de la nada la pelirroja salió volando y cayó dentro de la pileta, mojándose de pies a cabeza, y haciendo reír a todos.

En ese instante como por magia se materializo la señorita Dodds profesora de Algebra y acompañante del profesor Brunner en la excursión.

-Jackson me empujo profesora- dijo Nancy asiendo que Percy tuviera un dejavu pero con un chico de cabellera rubia

-acompáñeme cariño-

-yo fui profesora- dijo de inmediato Grover, aunque la señorita Dodds no le hizo ni el menor caso

-no te preocupes compañero- dijo sonriendo Percy – yo me encargo- cuando Percy se dio cuenta la profesora ya estaba al final de la escalera esperando- para ser vieja camina bastante rápido- se dijo mientras emprendía camino, pesando en que lo iban hacer comprarle ropa nueva a esa pelirroja fea y que el clima estaba muy extraño, puesto se notaba que venía una tormenta, aunque él fue el único que se había dado cuenta.

 _Cuando por fin la alcanzo estaban dentro de una mazmorra con al menos una docena de estudiante y un hombre de cabello grasiento, nariz ganchuda, y ropa negra que parecía más un murciélago que un hombres-_

 _-¿son estas horas de llegar a clases señor Potter?-_

Percy cerró los ojos muy fuertemente y giro su cabeza, cuando los abrió se encontraba nuevamente en el museo y pero este estaba vacía salvo la señorita Dodds que lo miraba enojada, cuando iba a decir algo ella hablo primero

-bendito de Hécate también- dijo con una voz muy suave que significaba problemas, aunque no entendía a que venía eso - nos has dado muchos problemas cariño

-lo sé, lo siento- dijo Percy yéndose a lo seguro

— ¿Creías realmente que te saldrías con la tuya? —Su mirada iba más allá del enfado. Era perversa. «Es una profesora —pensó nervioso—, así que no puede hacerme daño.»

—Me… me esforzaré más, señora —dijo. Un trueno sacudió el edificio.

—No somos idiotas, Percy Jackson —prosiguió ella—. Descubrirte sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Confiesa, y sufrirás menos dolor.

¿De qué hablaba? Quizá los profesores habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de caramelos que vendía en clase. O quizá se habían dado cuenta de que había sacado la redacción sobre Tom Sawyer de internet sin leer siquiera el libro y ahora iban a quitarle la nota. O peor aún, lo harían leer el libro. —

¿Y bien? —insistió.

—Señora, yo no…

—Se te ha acabado el tiempo —siseó entre dientes.

En ese momento ocurrió algo imposible, el cuerpo de la profesora cambio por completo, su chaqueta de cuero se transformo en alas, su cuerpo se volvió negro, por completo, sus dientes amarillos, sus dedos se alargaron hasta transformarse en garras, esa cosa no era humana, mientras Percy estaba paralizado apareció el profesor Brunner y le lanzo un lápiz a Percy

-¡agárralo!- escucho mientras la cosa-señorita Dodds se lanzaba hacia él, en el aire tomo el lápiz el cual se transformo en una espada, por instinto la blandió y atravesó el cuerpo del mounstro-profesora, transformándola en polvo tras un chirrido y dejando un intenso olor a azufre, en ese instante se transporto a una sala frente a un espejo, en ese espejo se veía sonriendo con anteojos y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente…..

Cuando reacciono Grover se encontraba a su lado al igual que la pluma

-¿Percy que te paso?

-no lo sé-

-la profesora Kent te estaba buscando

-¿Quién?

-la profesora Kent, la de algebra

En ese instante el profesor Brunner apareció en su silla de ruedas mirándolo sorprendido ¿señor Jackson se encuentra bien?

-si

-parece que le bajo el azúcar o algo,

-si eso parece, pero y ¿la señorita Dodds?

-¿Quién?

-la señorita Dodds

-aquí no hay ninguna señorita Dodds, nunca ha habido una señorita Dodds, ¿Por qué no vas a comer un poco de chocolate?

El lunes, paso y no quiso decir nada a su mama, no quería preocuparla pero aun así se sentía nervioso, y en sus sueños aparecía esa mujer transformándose en un mounstro cada vez que cerraba los ojos para dormir, e incluso a veces se transformaba en una serpiente gigante.

El martes fue extraño, se peleo todo el día con Nancy, insulto a un profesor, y termino en suspensión por el resto del día, el miércoles antes de irse a casa a estudiar se dirigió a realizar una pregunta al profesor de latín cuando lo escucho hablar de él con Grover

-¿Qué hacia una benévola aquí? Y en especial ¿el?

-no lo sé, pero lo más probable es que crean que él es el ladrón

-pero fue extraño que llegara hoy a este colegio

-bastante, además la niebla que lo cubrió es muy fuerte, tendremos que esperar a ver qué ocurre con el

-¿está seguro?

-dejemos que viva en la ignorancia, lo niebla de sus compañeros lo protegerá

-pero falta muy poco para el solsticio

-debemos dejar que madure un poco más, aun no entiendo porque lo trajo, el debería estar en Ho…- en ese momento a Percy se le cayó el libro que llevaba por lo que Grover y el profesor dejaron de hablar, Grover salió a investigar pero no encontró nada, Percy logro escabullirse, extrañado al escuchar un caballo dentro de la habitación.

Después de ese extraño momento Percy decidió que era mejor volver a casa.

El ultimo día de clase y que le volvieran a expulsar de un colegio (seis veces en seis años) Percy lo único que quería era volver a casa y dormir toda una vida, en el autobús de regreso a casa se sentó con Grover, el cual parecía nervioso y veía cada pocos segundo de un lado a otro, gracias a este nerviosismo Percy sabía que Grover mentía cuando de la nada nombraba a la señorita Dodds, a Grover se le hacía casi imposible mentirle, pero Percy decidió ser directo al ver tan nervioso a su amigo

-¿buscando benévolas?

-¿Qué?- respondió el chico asustado, por lo que Percy decidió decir la verdad y le conto que lo había oído con el profesor

¿Qué oíste?-

-no mucho, ¿Qué ladrón? Y ¿Qué soltaron?

-nada importante-

-mientes peor que Ron-

-¿Quién?-

-yo…. No… no lo sé simplemente lo dije

-¿Percy estas bien?

-sí, eso creo

En ese momento el autobús se detuvo de forma abrupta y comenzó a salir olor a quemado por lo que todos los estudiantes tuvieron que bajar corriendo, el ultimo fue Percy que ayudo a Grover, cuando llegaron al suelo Percy de cuenta por increíble que pareciera que en pleno puente Verrazano-Narrows había un puesto de verduras y en medio tres mujeres tejían lo que parecía un calcetín gigante

-¿Qué extraño que exista un puesto de frutas en este lugar?

-¿Percy las vez?

-claro ¿crees que me quede ese calcetín?

-Percy volvamos al autobús

-estás loco con esta calor

-pe…pe…pero

En ese momento Percy vio como una de las ancianas sacaba una tijera muy vieja y cortaba un hilo del estambre, con un sonido tan horrible y potente que Percy juro que lo habían escuchado por toda la isla

-Las viste hacer eso, cierto- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación

-sip

-¿Por qué siempre a los doce?, siempre en sexto

-¿de qué hablas?

-Percy, prométeme que me dejaras acompañarte a casa

-¿Por qué?

-por favor, solo promételo, y más importante cualquier cosa extraña llámame

-¿llamarte?

-si a este numero

 **Grover Underwood Guardián Colina Mestiza Long Island, Nueva York (800) 009-0009**

-¿Qué es la colina Mes…

-no lo digas, ahora en verdad Percy me tienes que avisar lo que sea

-¿Por qué?

-porque soy tu guardián-

-¿mi guardián?- hola _mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid guardián que las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts_ –en ese momento Percy se mareo, y si no es por Grover se hubiera caído, no entendía porque pero desde que había tenido ese sueño a inicio de semana escuchaba ciertas voces y veía ciertas escenas que no tenía idea que eran pero sentía como si las hubiera vivido

-¿Percy qué te pasa?

-no lo sé, pero estoy bien

Después de 15 minutos mas mientras Grover estaba distraído Percy se escapo y tomo un taxi para llegar a casa, luego de una discusión con su padrastro sobre dinero, y dejar sus cosas en su habitación, sintió a su madre llegar con una sonrisa, que le contagio de inmediato, no estaba enojada con el por la expulsión, ni por el hecho de que solo pasara con B+ solo latín, y no eso sino que irían a la playa de Montauk por tres noches y cuatro días sin el apestoso de Gabe solo él con su madre, no sabía porque pero la quería y mucho, pero aun así a veces se sentía extraño al abrazarla , como si los abrazos y los besos que ella le daba durante esta semana fueran los primeros que recibía en muchos, muchos años

Luego de un pequeño accidente en donde Gabe salió volando por los aires, Percy y Sally subieron de inmediato al automóvil para irse a la playa, según su madre hay había conocido a su padre, pero Percy pensaba que ella le ocultaba algo, también le había dicho que su padre se había perdido en el mar, no había muerto, pero se había perdido en el mar.

-era muy bromista y desenfadado, creo que por eso ella… yo lo ame tanto- se corrigió la pelinegra en un segundo, aunque Percy no le prestó mucha atención pensando en lo que le había ocurrido durante el transcurso de la mañana.

-recuerdo una vez en que le hizo una broma a un curso entero, fue muy divertido pero Lily estaba muy enojada

-¿Lily?

-si, Lily Evans mi mejor amiga del colegio ¿recuerdas que te conté sobre ella?

-si algo- no sabía porque pero le había interesado bastante ese nombre- ¿pero no conociste a mi papa en la playa?

-si…. Claro… he…. Lily y tu padre estudiaban juntos, teníamos una amiga en común y no sabíamos- respondió Sally tragando saliva al darse cuenta que Percy no se había dado cuenta de su error, era muy difícil para ella verlo durante esta semana, si Harry, no, Percy tenía los mismos ojos que su gran amiga, aun no entendía que quería el señor del mar al traer a su hijo a este lugar, pero si sabía que el hijo de su mejor amiga corría un gran peligro

Luego de comer malvavisco en una fogata se fueron a dormir tranquilamente, pero tranquilidad no tenía precisamente Percy

-estaba cambiando por un pasillo y cruzando una gran puerta, cuando llego al final de esta vio una gran espejo frente a él un hombre con un turbante, no era capaz de escuchar o entender lo que decía, pero sí que tenía miedo, y que estaba desesperado por no dejar encontrar algo a ese hombre.

De pronto fue llevado frente al espejo, y se vio a el mismo, pero al igual como otra vez llevaba anteojos y una cicatriz, pero él no utilizaba anteojos y esa cicatriz en la actualidad estaba casi borrada de su frente, se vio sonreír, y sacar una piedra roja del bolsillo del pantalón, mientras el hombre del turbante se lo comenzaba a sacar, en ese momento todo cambio.

Ahora se encontraba frente al mar en donde había una tormenta y dos animales, un caballo y un agila dorada peleaban entre ellos, el intentaba separarlos o detenerlos pero no podía hacer nada, los truenos se escuchaban y el intentaba correr, grito a todo pulmon

-¡NOOO!

Cuando despertó sobresaltado sintió el ruido de una tormenta, cosa que lo sorprendió, cuando volvió escuchar un trueno fuerte fue su madre la que se despertó.

-Huracán- dijo sorprendiendo a Percy, puesto que los huracanes no ocurrían en Long island, en ese momento se escucho un golpe distinto en la puerta, Sally corrió abrirla y Percy se sorprendió pues nunca imagino encontrar a su mejor amigo parado en la puerta, pero no era cien por ciento su amigo

-los he buscado toda la noche- dijo Grover entre respiros

-¿algo que decirme Percy?- pregunto mirando Sally a su hijo

-yo… mama…

-no hay tiempo- dijo el joven- viene pisándome los talones, debo llevarlo al campamento de inmediato

-pero…

-no pero que valga, no entiendo nada solo sé que debo llevarlo

-Percy toma tus cosas- dijo Sally haciendo lo mismo, y en menos de cinco minutos los tres estaban en el automóvil con Sally conduciendo a mas de 120 km/h y Percy dándose cuenta de que los pantalones de Grover no eran pantalones y que no llevaba zapatillas sino que pesuñas

Luego de un gran tramo y que Percy se preguntara como su madre podía manejar sin ver prácticamente nada

-¿así que se conocen?- pregunto el azabache para romper el hielo

-si- respondieron a coro

-nos conocimos en el campamento hace más de veinte años- respondió Sally

-¿en el campamento? ¿Cual campamento?

-al que iras- respondió Sally- al que iremos

-donde mi papa quería que fuera

-el mismo- respondió ahora Grover –

-¿pero porque estás aquí?

-porque te vigilo

-¿y porque me vigilas?- pregunto mas extrañado Percy

-porque es mi trabajo mantenerte a salvo mientras no sepas nada, aunque apareciste de la nada el lunes pasado.

-de que hablas, he estudiado todo el año en esa escuela

-no, apareciste el lunes, y la niebla era tan potente que incluso yo me deje llevar por un momento, sino es por Quirón en verdad lo hubiera creído

-Percy cariño hay mucho que explicar, pero ahora no es el momento lo primero es mantenerte a salvo

-¿mantenerme a salvo de qué? Además ¿Por qué mi mejor amigo es un burro?

-no soy burro

-eres burro de la cintura para abajo

-soy cabra, un sátiro

\- como el de los cuentos del profesor Brunner

-no son cuentos, son realidad, las ancianas que viste son reales, la señorita Dodds era real

-entonces no estaba equivocado

-claro que no, pero mientras menos sepas era mucho mejor- respondió el sátiro

-es que ni siquiera deberías estar aquí- respondió ahora Sally- estabas más seguro en el castillo

-castillo ¿Qué castillo?

En ese momento los tres vieron un resplandor y el coche salió volando, mientras sentía que volaba Percy escucho a su madre llamarlo, cuando reacciono se dio cuenta que se habían estrellado contra un árbol, a duras penas salió al igual que Grover y su madre, en ese momento ambos los vieron, era un ser gigantesco con la cabeza muy grande corriendo en su búsqueda

-debí darme cuenta- dijo Sally- siendo hijo de quien eres iban a mandar a los pesos pesados, y mi varita acaba de quebrarse

-¿tu qué?

-toma a Grover y corre Percy

-pero mama-

-pero mama nada, ¿vez ese pino?, debes cruzarlo lo antes posible yo te alcanzare en cuanto pueda

-yo no te dejare

-te quiere a ti no a mi

-¡mama!

-Percy ve tu prometo que te alcanzare

-mama no puedo a Grover solo necesito ayuda

-entonces vamos- dijo la mujer mientras cada uno tomada un brazo del desmayado sátiro, cuando faltaban pocos metros para llegar Percy fue capaz de ver la cosa que los seguía

-eso, eso es el mino….

-no digas su nombre- reprendió Sally – es el hijo de Pasifae, no podían mandar a otro mis flechas no le harán casi nada

-¿tus qué?

-Percy corre-

-pero mama

-corre-

Percy comenzó a correr con Grover al hombro, y quedo sorprendido al girar su rostro y ver a su madre pelear contra el mounstro, pero en una fracción de segundo su madre comenzó a perder la batalla, y en otro la tenía tomada del cuello mientras se evaporaba dentro de una luz dorada., en ese preciso momento el miedo de Percy desapareció inundado por una odio y un enojo al ver morir a su madre por él.


End file.
